


Everything I Never Thought I'd Ever find

by everwitch



Series: please, please have me [2]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex Just Wants To Be Good, Alex uses a safety word, Angst, Blindfolds, Dom Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Healthy Communication, Healthy Relationships, Just a little bit there, Kneeling, M/M, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Sub Alex Claremont-Diaz, Traffic Light System, Very sweet conversations before, hookup to lovers, safety words, that's it that's the fic, very sweet aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everwitch/pseuds/everwitch
Summary: The man is rubbing his length alongside Alex's as promised, his breathing heavy as Alex engages him in a series of wild, open-mouthed kisses, all teeth and tongue, give and take. Alex is shaking with want as he struggles to keep his arms still, to keep kissing, to keep himself from losing control entirely, to be good. God, he wants to be good.Alex had never dared to hope that his sexual escapades with an irresistible stranger could turn into so much more.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: please, please have me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190990
Comments: 22
Kudos: 74





	Everything I Never Thought I'd Ever find

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a sequel to the first part of this series, [Hope and Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717316), and while I think you _could_ read this one on it's own it will make a lot more sense if you start with the first one. ♡
> 
> many many thanks to [allmylovesatonce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmylovesatonce/pseuds/allmylovesatonce) for beta reading!! ♡♡♡

When the door finally opens, Alex's heart is already beating madly in his chest.

He's… nervous. God, he's fucking  _ terrified. _ It had been so much easier, last time, when he'd had a very precise idea of what the night had in store for him. He'd jumped at the chance to experience the alluringly scandalous, irresistibly dirty glory hole fantasy that another member of the club had put out a request for. Back then, Alex hadn't even dreamed that he'd find himself stumbling out of that room with an aching desire burning in his chest, as well as a desperate plan quickly forming in his mind.

Alex's lover of the night had called him  _ exquisite. _ After the absolutely mindblowing orgasm that the man had brought Alex to so expertly, that single, concise praise had made Alex's knees go ridiculously weak. There honestly wasn't much Alex wouldn't have done if it had meant he'd get to share his body with that man again.

Which was exactly why Alex, mere minutes ago, had put on a blindfold and awkwardly sat himself down on the edge of the bed to wait. He'd briefly considered kneeling on the floor, but then decided against it. That's… It's not… Alex can't be sure that his partner will want something like that. Alex  _ wants, _ he wants so badly, but he's not going to let himself make wild assumptions about what tonight will be like. Still, the only thing that Alex knows to expect is that he won't be allowed to look, and that certainly opens up the thrilling possibility of adding other rules and limitations, other opportunities for Alex to be good. It's possible, isn't it? That his mystery lover could be thrilled to have Alex entirely at his mercy?

The door closes softly. Alex turns his face in the direction of the sound even though he can't actually see anything. He wonders if he should stand up, if it's weird that he's already on the bed. Is it weird that he's already naked? It had felt so logical to undress while he could still see what he was doing, to just get it over with. This is where it's all headed, anyway, so why not? On the other hand, now that the man starring in all of Alex's most intense sex dreams is currently seeing him in the nude for the very first time, Alex doesn't actually have any way to find out his reaction. Shit. Maybe getting naked was a  _ terrible _ idea. Sure, the man's seen and appreciated Alex's dick before, but that is very different from—

"Evening, love." Jesus. How is it that Alex's skin tingles all over just from those soft, accented vowels? Last time, this man had spoken to Alex using firm, maddeningly sexy commands. Tonight, Alex's mind is already reeling from the way the man's tone is gentle but still eager, sweet but still intoxicating. The contrast is dizzying. "If I had known that you're this gorgeous, I'd never have asked you to hide yourself last time."

Alex smiles. He's not sure how to respond, exactly. He can't well return the compliment, given the circumstances, and he's also entirely distracted by the footsteps that are slowly making their way towards him.

"So beautiful," the man murmurs, much closer now. Alex bites his lower lip to keep his smile from widening any more, but apparently it's no use. "You like that, hm? You like it when I call you beautiful."

"Who wouldn't?" Alex argues weakly. He tilts his head to the side, keeping his face in the direction of that voice. "But yes, I like it. I like knowing that I'm pleasing you. I've promised to make this very good for you and I don't intend to go back on my word."

"Love, believe me, you don't need to worry about whether I will be enjoying this. I already am." The man must be standing right in front of Alex, now. Alex swallows thickly. "May I sit down next to you? I'd love to talk for a bit, first, and hear more about why you wanted to see me again. About what it is that you want from me?"

"Sure." Still, Alex can't say that the idea doesn't make him rather… impatient. "I might die a little if I don't get to touch you soon, though. Just FYI."

"Well, we can't have that," the man agrees pleasantly. "Give me your hand?"

Alex feels a little silly when he holds out his hand, but quickly gains confidence as the man pulls him to his feet. The man settles his palms steadily on Alex’s hips, and Alex pauses for a second to just enjoy the feeling, the sureness of being held, the prospect of being taken cared of. Then he reaches out and slowly trails his fingertips up along those arms, pressing his palms into broad, shirt-covered shoulders and sliding them down along the man’s back. It’s as exciting as it is frustrating—Alex wants this man naked, in his arms,  _ now. _ Good God. If Alex hadn’t just explicitly agreed to having a conversation first, he’d already be making quick work of those buttons.

“I know I won’t get to see you,” Alex begins, his voice coming out strangely hoarse. “But if you think I won’t be putting my hands and my mouth on every inch of your body, you’re gravely mistaken.”

That earns him a quiet chuckle, and a hand comes up to gently catch Alex’s wandering fingers. Alex’s breath hitches when the man presses a light kiss onto his knuckles. Jesus. If there’s one thing Alex knows for sure, it’s that he’s not here to fall in love, and that should be very easy given the explicit limitations on the intimacy that he’s being offered. Really, Alex shouldn’t already be swooning over romantic gestures and gentle touches. He knows better.

“You know, I quite like you,” the man says warmly, and fuck,  _ that’s  _ not helping Alex’s quickly spiraling thoughts. “And I’d very much like you to touch me. Is that what you had in mind, when you left me that message?”

“I, uh.” God. Words are usually Alex’s strong suit. Or one of his stronger. He can't help that he's a man of many talents, all of which seem to have escaped him presently. Eloquence? Never heard of her. “Kind of? I just… Last time was good for me. It was just… just so  _ good." _

“I’d say the same.” The man tugs at Alex’s hand to gently guide him back down on the bed. The mattress shifts as the man sits down next to Alex, their fingers still loosely intertwined. It feels sweet. “Could you tell me which part you liked?”

“Honestly, there wasn’t a part that I didn’t like.” It’s the truth, as embarrassing as it might be. Those hands and lips methodically working Alex into a frenzy yet stopping every time he so much as  _ thought _ of moving, the implicit challenge and that irresistible playfulness, the words of encouragement and the unexpected permission to not hold himself back, to just let go… "I, uh. I liked that you told me what to do."

"Did you, now?" the man asks curiously. "Tell me, love. Did you perhaps like it more when I told you what  _ not _ to do?"

Alex's breath hitches. There it is. It's what Alex should've probably articulated moments ago. It's what had been playing in his mind for hours after the last time this man had touched him, what had compelled him to write a desperate, pleading note that he'd practically shoved into the hands of the sceptical receptionist.  _ Please, please have me. Please. _

"Yes," Alex confesses, more a shaky exhale than a word. "I did."

The man hums thoughtfully. Alex bites his lower lip again. He wishes he could see the man's expression.

"Well," the man continues after a moment, his tone a little more focused. "If you had put out a request for a scenario like that, I'm confident that you would have gotten an onslaught of candidates. You didn't need to ask for me, specifically. Especially since you knew that…. that I wouldn't be prepared to offer you all of me." A hand comes up to gently adjust Alex's blindfold. "The anonymity that this club can facilitate is very important to me. I'm sure there are many others who could give you so much more."

The question is implicit, and Alex is already shaking his head in response. He offers a smile that he hopes is reassuring enough. "First of all, I meant everything that I wrote in my message. I do genuinely enjoy a blindfold."

"Fair enough," the man acknowledges. He sounds tentatively pleased. "But you could still have chosen someone else. Someone far less complicated."

"That's…" Alex begins, only to pause for a deep breath. He needs to just say it. "The thing is, when I reached out to you, it wasn't  _ just  _ because I'd gotten off on the idea of someone taking charge like that. It was sort of... everything about you? The way you spoke to me and touched me, and… and the way you wouldn't let me get away with anything. That's… that was all a lot. In the best possible way."

"It was a lot for me too." The man's voice sounds a little softer. "You tried so hard to stay still for me, to be good for me. I liked that."

"I'd love more of that," Alex babbles before he can think to feel embarrassed. "I want… I want to work for it. I want you to make me work for it. You, specifically."

"Christ." The man's grip on Alex's hand tightens. He sounds awed. "You're serious."

"Yeah," Alex admits on another exhale. Fuck, his voice is trembling. "I am."

"Believe me, I'd like nothing more," the man adds gently. "I just can't believe… You must know that you could have absolutely anyone? You're so lovely."

"I told you, I don't want just anyone." Alex's heartbeat has picked up again, but this time it's not from nerves. It's pure anticipation. "I want  _ you. _ Please."

There's a brief pause before the man speaks again. When he does, his voice is irresistibly firm. "You're being so good for me already, love."  _ Jesus. _ Those words alone make Alex shiver all over. He can't believe that this is actually happening. "I'll want to check in with you often, to know how you're feeling. Are you familiar with the traffic light system?"

"Yes," Alex says immediately, and well, that should tell this man a little more about Alex's past escapades in this area. "Green for all good, yellow for slow down, red for stop."

"Perfect," the man murmurs. He brings Alex's knuckles up for another deceptively soft kiss. "Anything else in particular that I should know about? You can of course just let me know if anything makes you uncomfortable as we go along. I'm not going to ask you to be quiet. At all. Please feel free to use your words."

"Honestly, I'd love to be surprised." Alex grins slightly. "And I really want to feel you. I want to make you feel good."

"Noted." Alex thinks he can hear a smile in the man's voice. "So. All good?"

"All good," Alex confirms eagerly. It is, frankly, an understatement. "How… Where do you want me?"

"Come here." The man pulls Alex to his feet again, then guides Alex's hands to the front of his shirt. "Why don't you work on taking this off, and we'll take it from there."

It's not a mere suggestion. Alex's hands shake as he quickly undoes the buttons, pushing the shirt over the man's shoulders and pulling it off his arms. The garment hits the floor softly just as Alex indulgently runs his fingers back up the man's arms. He feels… strong. He feels  _ good. _ Alex greedily pushes his palms flat against the man's chest, acquainting himself with taut nipples and the occasional soft chest hair. He wonders what color the man's hair is. He wonders what it'd be like to kiss him.

"That's quite enough of that." The man's tone is firm but not displeased. He puts both of his hands on Alex's shoulders. "Get on your knees for me, love."

Alex immediately sinks down, eager for an instruction, for something more to do. He's sure he can hear a smile in the man's voice when he speaks again. "That's lovely. Color?"

"Green." Alex licks his lips. "So green."

"Then put your hands behind your back. Very good." Fingers tangle loosely in Alex's curls. It's wonderful. "I want you to use your mouth. Only your mouth. You can try to remove more clothes, if you like, but more importantly I want you to try to please me. I want you to try your best. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Alex swallows. He can recognize a challenge when he sees one. He  _ loves _ a challenge. "I do."

"Perfect. Color?"

"Green."

"Go on, then."

Alex doesn't need to be told twice. He leans forwards, curiously nuzzling his way up the man's thighs. He's wearing pants in a very soft fabric—good. Alex passes by his crotch at first, brushing his lips a little higher to see what the situation is, if we're talking a zipper or buttons or… ah. Zipper. Tricky, but  _ could _ work. Still, Alex knows his instructions. Revealing more skin isn't his primary objective. And honestly, Alex is nothing if not goal-oriented.

Alex raises his chin a little higher, mouthing along the hem of those pants, dipping his tongue out to lick at the soft skin there and grazing his teeth gently against the man's stomach. That earns him a shaky breath, and the grip on Alex's hair tightens briefly. Ha. Alex grins as he mouths his way lower. Clearly, he's delivered something unpredictable.

Next, Alex focuses his attention on the man’s crotch, pressing lingering, open-mouthed kisses right where he can feel the shape of the man’s dick through the fabric. It's clearly a more than decent size, and that's not only because it's starting to harden under Alex's touch. God, what Alex wouldn't do to feel this man skin to skin, to have that dick between his lips, to taste it. But he's not allowed that, at least not yet. Maybe, if he's good… Alex greedily opens his mouth wider and presses his mouth firmly onto the man's crotch. He tries as best as he can to hollow his cheeks and create some suction even through the fabric, then grazes his teeth up along the length.

"That's very nice," the man murmurs. His fingers card gently through Alex's hair. Alex shivers as he leans into the touch, but doesn't stop mouthing. "So beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Green," Alex breathes out, barely pulling back. "Fuck, so green."

"Think you can get me off like this?" the man asks. His voice is low. "I think you could. You're so pretty like this, on your knees for me. So gorgeous."

"I want more," Alex confesses shakily, between long, firm licks along the shape of the length. "Please, I… I want  _ more." _

His mind can't seem to articulate anything more specific than that. It's something of a wonder that he's found any words at all. There's no immediate reply, so Alex takes the chance to punctuate his pleading request by doubling his efforts, moving his tongue and his lips urgently against where he thinks he feels the tip of the man's dick. The fabric is so wet, now, and Alex dizzily thinks that it tastes like linen. Fuck. He's going to have some rather weird reactions to his favorite kitchen towels after this.

Suddenly, Alex feels himself tugged back by his curls. He leans back obediently, struggling to catch his breath. His own dick is half-hard and leaking between his legs. God, the dirty, desperate picture he must paint.

"So good," the man murmurs, his fingers trailing down along Alex's cheek. Alex doesn't miss the way his breathing seems faster than before. "I think you've earned yourself something a little more. Color?"

"Green, fuck,  _ please—" _

"Your hands stay behind your back." The hand leaves Alex's hair, and Alex hears the quick sound of the zipper. He wets his lips in anticipation, but the man isn't pulling him forwards. Instead, Alex hears the man shifting position, feels their legs brushing as the man kneels in front of him, and then there's a crinkle of plastic and a brief pause. Alex almost flinches when, suddenly, a condom is methodically rolled onto his dick. It's… not unpleasant, but completely unexpected. What's going on? Why would he need—

"Color?"

Alex bites his lower lip unsurely. "Yellow."

"Alright," the man says gently. There's a soft touch to Alex's cheek. "Talk to me, love. You okay?"

"I am," Alex says slowly. And he is. That's not it. "But, are you… Do you want me inside you? You haven't prepared yourself, and I don't want to hurt you."

"... Oh." Suddenly, there's an unexpectedly flustered edge in the man's voice. "As much as I'd love that, you’ve no idea how much, it's not what I have in mind for tonight." Jesus. Jesus  _ fuck. _ "I wanted to line up my dick with yours, as it were, and use my hands on both of us. I know it's not… Some would likely forego the condom. I just prefer to be safe."

"Well, safety  _ is _ hella sexy," Alex points out, smiling. He feels... rather touched. The club requires members to use protection for penetrative and oral sex, but this certainly counts as going above and beyond. And given the number of dicks this man encountered a week earlier, even though Alex knows they all supposedly used condoms… "I honestly appreciate that. It's sweet."

"You deserve sweet," the man says, and  _ fuck _ if the quiet decisiveness in his voice doesn't take Alex's breath away. "You deserve so much. I want you to have everything."

"Fuck," Alex mutters. Suddenly, he needs this man's touch, needs to feel him in any way that he can. "Green, okay, so fucking green,  _ please,  _ touch me, I want—"

"I've got you, love,” the man cuts in, his tone once again irresistibly focused. “Give me a second."

A hand comes up to cup Alex's cheek briefly, and then there's an agonizingly empty moment with nothing but the sound of more plastic crinkling. Alex almost starts pleading again when he receives another instruction. "You're still going to work for it. You're going to use your mouth wherever you can reach, and I want you to try just as hard as before. Unless you want me to stop and make you beg—I will, if you're not good. I won't take anything but your best. Got it?"

"Fuck, yes." Alex draws a shivering breath. "Can I… can I kiss you?"

"I told you, use your mouth wherever you can reach." Fingers card through Alex's hair, and Alex startles as a pair of lips brush against his ear. "I want you to have everything. Remember that."

Alex nods, his mind in a haze. He's not going to last long. It's all so much.

"Color?"

"Green, so green, touch me,  _ please _ — _ " _

"Then be good."

Alex surges forwards. God. Has he  _ ever _ felt this desperate? His lips connect clumsily with a stubbled jawline that has his mind short circuiting for a moment, but then he collects himself and mouths kisses along it, steadily working his way to a pair of soft lips. Just as Alex melts into a heated kiss, strong hands finally take hold of his dick, and suddenly everything is one glorious haze of pleasure and friction and burning want. The man is rubbing his length alongside Alex's as promised, his breathing heavy as Alex engages him in a series of wild, open-mouthed kisses, all teeth and tongue, give and take. Alex is shaking with want as he struggles to keep his arms still, to keep kissing, to keep himself from losing control entirely, to be  _ good.  _ God, he wants to be good.

"That's it, love," the man murmurs into Alex's mouth, his hands moving faster around them both. "Come on, give it to me. You can do more. I know you can."

Alex trembles as the man methodically rubs a thumb over his slit. Fuck. He needs to do better. Impulsively, he leans lower, licking a long stripe down the man's neck, across a collarbone, down his chest… He tugs an erect nipple into his mouth, whimpering around it as the man rubs himself all along Alex's length,  _ God _ that feels so good—

"You can do more," the man suddenly repeats, his tone infuriatingly gentle even as he withdraws his hands. Alex breathes heavily as he feels strong fingers tangle in his curls, yanking him backwards. Fuck. "Stay with me, love. Color?"

"Green," Alex rasps out. "Fuck, please, let me try again, please. I want to feel you. Please."

"And why should I let you?" the man asks loftily, even as he runs his fingers through Alex's hair gently, almost reverently. "I asked for your best. I said you could have everything."

"I  _ want _ everything," Alex bites out, impossibly frustrated. His neglected dick throbs between his legs. "Please, let me try again, please, I'll be so good. I'll be perfect. Fuck,  _ please _ — _ " _

"That's lovely," the man interrupts softly, his tightening grip on Alex's hair a delicious contrast. "I ought to have you beg more often. Are you going to give me everything and more, this time?"

"Yes," Alex agrees eagerly. "Please, all of me, I'm all yours, just fucking  _ have me, _ please—"

"Christ," the man breathes out. Alex feels a tingling kiss pressed to his temple. "You're doing so well. Color?"

"Please, so green," Alex manages shakily. "Fuck, please. Let me touch you. Please."

"No. Your hands stay where they are." Alex swallows thickly, but nods. He can be good. He can do better. "Remember, you use only your mouth. And you don't stop. Got it?"

"Yes, please, just let me—"

"Go ahead."

Alex dives back in.

He goes straight for the nipples this time, pulling out all his tricks: hot, wet suction, his tongue swirling frantically, his teeth scraping lightly. He's dying to put his hands to good use, to show this man all that he could accomplish if he was allowed to use his fingers and nails and palms, but he makes up for it with as much relentless, willing enthusiasm as he can manage. The man shudders under his touch, hands brushing against Alex's cheeks and indulgently running through his hair, and before long Alex is rewarded with a firm grip around the base of his dick and a thumb rubbing insistently against the tip. "That's it, love," the man pants, and  _ fuck, _ he's really working Alex now, working them both, methodically twisting his hands around both of them as he rubs them together. Alex's mind is filled with dirty, delicious visions of what they must look like as the room fills with slick sounds and heavy, desperate breaths. God, he's so close, he wants so  _ much, _ he's burning with it.

"Fuck, you're so gorgeous," the man groans, and Alex whimpers against his skin, works his tongue even faster, laps insistently at one nipple before switching to the other. "You're so beautiful and so  _ good, _ so perfect, you give so much and it's so fucking sexy, sweetheart. So perfect for me. So good."

"Please," Alex gasps out. It's all too much. He nips at the man's chest before pulling the skin into his mouth, sucking long and hard before swirling his tongue over skin that's surely turned red, skin that's been marked. His mind spins. "Fuck,  _ please." _

"I've got you," the man breathes into Alex's ear. "Let me hear you, love. You've been so good. Just let go. You're perfect. You're so perfect. Let me hear you.”

"Fuck," Alex swears. The words start to spill out immediately. "That feels so fucking  _ good, _ you've no idea, baby, I'm so fucking close, please,  _ please _ — _ " _

There's an efficient, clearly practiced twist around the head of Alex's dick, and then Alex is shaking from the intensity of his orgasm, groaning as the man strokes him through it, strokes them both until he's shivering, too, his dick twitching next to Alex's as the man lets out a soft, breathless laugh. Alex sinks down, his arms falling to his sides. God, he's exhausted. He's blissfully, gloriously exhausted. Strong arms wrap around him, and Alex gratefully leans into the touch, lets himself be held.

They stay like that for more than a minute, both just catching their breaths. Alex sighs contentedly when the man trails his fingers through his hair again. The touch is achingly gentle.

"Color?" the man asks quietly, his tone perfectly sincere.

Alex grins lazily. "Fuck, what do you  _ think? _ Oh my God. That was fucking incredible."

"Green, then." The man sounds fond. He kisses Alex's cheek, and it's weirdly demure, irresistibly soft. "Christ. I haven't lost myself like that in… a good while."

"I don’t think I have, ever before," Alex confesses breathlessly. He almost regrets it a moment later. Was that too personal? Fuck. He wishes that the blindfold could come off, that it had served its purpose. "Or, you know. Not for a while."

The man is quiet for a moment. Alex shifts a little in his arms, suddenly restless. Did he just screw this up? There's never been any promise of a third time, but God, Alex wants that more than anything. Which is why he can’t afford to come across as too forward, or too clingy. There are boundaries to be respected—this isn’t supposed to be anything more than sex.

"You know," the man begins, his voice steady in a way that sounds a bit forced. His tone has turned careful. "I was hoping you'd say, well. Not that, precisely, but something along those lines."

Alex… isn't sure what to make of that.

"I was hoping that you might have enjoyed this as much as myself," the man clarifies, clearly sensing Alex's confusion. "I'd like to see you again? If I may."

"Oh," Alex says shakily. Slowly, he starts to grin. "Oh my God, yes. Please. I'd put on this fucking blindfold for you daily, if you'd have me."

"Good," the man says on an exhale. He sounds unexpectedly relieved. "And on that subject... I'm sorry that I'm asking so much of you. I wish it could be different, but I… I've trusted the wrong people before, and it's cost me greatly. I’ve learned the hard way to be cautious about my private life.”

Alex ponders that for a second. It's very vague, but it's certainly along the lines of the assumptions that he's already made.

"Then I guess I'd know who you are,” Alex says slowly, “If I saw your face?"

"You would," the man confirms quietly. He sounds completely certain. Jesus. Who is this guy? "My job involves a certain level of… let's call it public visibility. I love what I do, but there are parts of it that I could truly do without.”

“I’m sorry you’re in that situation,” Alex tells him softly. He trails a hand down along the man’s arm. “Thank you for telling me. It’s easier to understand, now that I know more.”

“I haven’t really told you anything, have I?” the man points out. He sounds… tired. Hm. “Although I… I’m not saying that I never will tell you more. If this becomes, er. A thing.”

Alex’s heartbeat quickens. “Yeah?” he asks with an eager smile. “A thing, huh. Is that what the kids call it these days?”

The man huffs. It’s adorably indignant. “I’ll have you know that I’m very in tune with the youth of today."

“Really.” Alex laughs breathlessly. “Are you… older? I’m sorry, can I ask that?”

“I think you and I are close in age, actually.” A soft kiss is pressed to Alex’s temple. “But good to know that you evidently settled on a very liberal upper age limit in your registration for this establishment. Any other kinks I should be aware of?”

“Fuck you,” Alex snaps. He’s grinning, though. “You already know about the blindfolds and the ropes and the fucking praise, what more do you want?”

“Well, that is plenty,” the man concedes. His tone is warm as he continues. “Let me get you cleaned up, love. Would you like to stay? We have the room for the night, and I believe I’ve promised to let you touch me to your heart's content. I think it’s fair to say that you’ve earned it.”

“Oh my God, yes,” Alex agrees instantly, and well, if he ever had a shot at seeming chill about any part of this, he’s definitely screwed it up. It’s okay, though. The boundaries seem to have shifted. “Can I… can I kiss you again?”

“You can always kiss me,” the man murmurs. He pulls back a little, but Alex doesn’t even have time to wonder why before he finds his own hands guided to the man’s shoulders. “But right now, it would be especially preferred.”

“Alright.” Alex takes a breath. “Just, give me a second.”

He takes his time, lets his fingertips trail up along the man’s jaw, enjoying the light stubble there, a telltale five o’clock shadow. He continues his exploration up along prominent cheekbones before pushing his hands into soft hair, not curled like Alex’s own but lightly tousled. It’s shaved right at the neck and a little longer in the front. Alex wonders how the man styles it.

“Enjoying yourself?”

“Very much,” Alex informs him cheerily. He indulgently scrapes his fingernails down the man’s back before pressing his palms into a very firm ass. “Oh my God. You’re so hot, it’s fucking unfair.”

“You’ve never even seen me,” the man points out. He sounds amused. “Your imagination must be something.”

“Tell me that I’ve imagined your arms,” Alex argues weakly. He slides his palms down the man’s legs. “Fuck, tell me that I’m imagining your  _ thighs. _ Jesus Christ, you’re so strong. Are you one of those health nuts who goes to the gym every morning?”

“Ask me some other time.” The man nuzzles Alex’s cheek, perhaps a little impatiently. “You’re never going to kiss me, are you?”

“Shut up,” Alex mutters. His hands find their way back to the man’s jaw. “I’m enjoying you. You said I’ve earned it.”

“You have.” The man turns his head, presses a kiss to Alex’s thumb. “Of course you have.”

Alex grins slightly. “But you want more?”

“I want all of you,” the man confesses, and  _ fuck, _ there’s that quietly focused tone again. “But I believe I’ve left it up to you.”

Alex bites his lower lip. All of him? Something about that sounds so right. “Hey. Would you mind if I told you my name?”

There’s a sharp intake of breath. “Of course not. But I can’t… you know I can’t return the favor.”

“That’s alright,” Alex tells him. He leans forwards and let’s his lips brush against the man’s ear. “Alex. Alexander. But usually just Alex.”

“Alex.” Fuck, his name sounds like a fucking prayer on this man’s lips, the way he speaks it gently, his tone all wonder. “Alexander. That’s lovely.”

“Usually just Alex,” Alex reminds him shakily. He dips his tongue out playfully against the man’s cheek. “I’m going to kiss you now, yeah?”

“Alex, please. I want you so much.”

Fucking  _ fuck.  _ Alex surges forwards, smiling into a heated kiss as he greedily touches every part of this man that he can reach, every part of him that he’s been allowed. It’s just as intense as before, all burning need and aching sweetness. Alex wants this, wants so badly. And yes, he already wants _ more,  _ so much more, but maybe… Maybe there’s actually a chance that he’ll get to have that. Maybe there’s trust that could be earned over time, and precautions that could be deemed unnecessary in the future.

Right now, though, Alex lets himself sink into another kiss, losing himself in every little touch, every soft gasp and low whimper. It’s perfect. It’s all that he could have hoped for, and so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first part of this series because it wouldn't leave me alone, and then this sequel just to get it out of my head, and as you may have realized while reading this, _the damn sequel needs a sequel._ so, here we are. this is now a series, and there will be a part three!
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://everwitch-magiks.tumblr.com/), feel free to come and say hi!! ♡♡♡


End file.
